


Presentando a la familia

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir cuando le presentas tus padres a tu novia?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Presentando a la familia

Y bueno, aquí traigo otra historia de ellos dos ^^ esta es una versión no apegada a la original, si todo hubiese sido feliz desde el principio

* * *

**Presentando a la familia**

**Capítulo único**

Ben estaba nervioso y no era para menos, ya que estaba a punto de presentarle su novia a sus padres. Era la primera vez que la llevaba a casa y temía por la reacción de ellos.

La pareja se había conocido en el planeta desierto de Jakku, Ben estaba buscando un mapa cuando se encontró con la chica que acababa de robar el halcón milenario que llevaba tanto tiempo desaparecido. La chica estaba intentando huir con la nave de sus perseguidores.

Ben decidió seguirla para recuperar la amada nave de su padre, pero al final acabó sintiendo empatía por la trágica historia de la chica y decidió dejarle la nave, mientras que a cambio le pidió poder seguir en contacto con ella. Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en contacto por mucho tiempo, hablando sobre las misiones de Ben o tonterías que los hacían reír a ambos.

Al cabo de un año, ambos acabaron confesando sus sentimientos mutuamente y volviéndose una pareja.

Lo que los llevaba a la situación actual. Desde que los padres del chico descubrieron sobre su noviazgo, no habían dejado de molestar pidiendo conocer a la joven, por lo que Ben, ante la insistencia de su madre y temor de lograr desatar su furia temida por todos, acabó aceptando realizar tal encuentro.

\- ¿Seguro que les caeré bien? Esto ya no me parece una buena idea - dijo la chica con miedo

Rey no tenía familia, por ello era aún más importante para ella el caerles bien a los padres de su novio.

\- Les hablé de ti y ellos ya te adoran - intentó tranquilizar con sus palabras el hombre

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a tres figuras, el conocido Han Solo, su esposa la general Leia Organa y a Chewbacca.

Sin darle tiempo a Rey para saludar, Han se adelantó.

\- Así que esta es la chatarrera que robó mi nave - recriminó Han de muy mal humor a modo de saludo

Chewbacca gruñó, regañándole por su comportamiento, mientras que Ben ya se temía lo peor. Leia por otra parte, deseó internamente haber venido sola, ya que temía que su marido hubiese asustado a la joven.

\- Yo solo tomé prestado algo que había sido robado - defendió Rey sin dejarse intimidar por el mayor

Leia no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica tenía carácter y por ello ya le caía bien.

\- Disculpa el comportamiento de Han - pidió la general - Es bastante sensible cuando se trata de su nave -

El nombrado quiso quejarse, no le gustaba que hablasen mal de él como si no estuviese presente.

\- Lo entiendo, es una nave maravillosa - elogió Rey con una sonrisa

\- Lo sé - dijo Han con orgullo por su nave, sin querer admitir que quizás la chica no era tan horrible

Ben suspiró aliviado, si Rey y su padre empezaban a hablar de naves no había nada que pudiese salir mal.

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos con la conversación mientras tomamos una taza de té? - preguntó Leia intentando ser hospitalaria

Los cinco fueron a una sala vacía, para poder hablar más tranquilos y disfrutar así también de ser posible de la bebida.

\- ¿Qué te parece el paisaje aquí? - preguntó Leia, sabiendo que la joven no estaría acostumbrada a ver tanta vegetación

\- Es hermoso - admitió Rey emocionada

\- Sería un placer enseñarte los alrededores más tarde - ofreció Leia

Rey tenía que controlarse para no abrazar a la mujer, había oído tantas historias sobre ella que tuvo miedo, pero era un encanto.

\- Sería un honor - aceptó la joven

Ben miraba la escena encantado de ver que las dos mujeres más importantes para él se llevasen tan bien. Ahora que veía que las cosas marchaban bien por fin podía relajarse un poco.

Han sonrió al notarlo, su hijo parecía completamente embobado por la chica y él todavía recordaba lo que era sentirse así, después de todo nunca dejaba de sentirse como un adolescente enamorado cuando estaba con Leia.

Él mayor debía admitir que Rey parecía una buena persona a pesar de haber tomado su nave y su hijo parecía más tranquilo y feliz al lado de ella, por lo que no tenía razón alguna para oponerse a su relación. Aunque eso no significaba que no podía aprovechar para molestar un poco a la pareja, después de todo no tenía la oportunidad de avergonzar a su hijo todos los días.

\- ¿Y a qué dedicas tu tiempo además de robar naves? - preguntó Han con burla

Ben miró a su padre con molestia, amenazando silenciosamente si no dejaba de molestar a su novia.

Rey no se lo tomó a mal y prefirió ser sincera.

\- En mi planeta natal yo recogía basura para cambiarla a cambio de comida, pero desde que conocí a Ben, estuve viajando un poco a través de la galaxia, además de que él estuvo ayudando a entrenarme con un sable láser, dice que yo tengo algo especial y que podría llegar a ser un gran jedi - explicó Rey con emoción y una gran sonrisa

Ben siempre se había negado a tener aprendiz alguno, por lo que el hecho no pasó desapercibido para sus padres, el joven debía estar realmente enamorado de ella, como para ofrecerse a enseñarle.

\- Puedo sentir que ella tiene un talento innato, nunca había visto nada igual, incluso ya logró vencerme varias veces durante un duelo - explicó el joven mientras hablaba orgulloso de la chica

\- Eso es increíble, ni siquiera mi hermano fue capaz de ello - alabó Leia con una sonrisa

\- Yo escuché tantas historias de sus aventuras y hazañas que me parece vergonzoso querer ser también un jedi - admitió Rey

\- Tonterías, yo puedo sentir que serás uno de los mejores y junto a Ben podréis defender a la galaxia en caso de necesidad - explicó Leia con orgullo

Escuchando las palabras de la mujer, Rey casi sintió como si eso fuese una profecía, algo para lo que estaba destinada y le gustaba la idea.

\- Pero primero debería aprender a pilotar realmente una nave - añadió Han atrayendo la atención de todos - Podría enseñarte un par de trucos -

\- Papá, yo creo que ella es quién sería capaz de enseñarte a ti - bromeó Ben, conociendo perfectamente a su pareja - Es la mejor piloto que conozco -

\- Eso tendrá que demostrarlo - desafió Han intentando defender lo que le quedaba de orgullo

Chewbacca gruñó, haciendo enfadar a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo que puedes ver en sus ojos que es mejor piloto que yo? Eres un malagradecido, la próxima vez que alguien te secuestre, no te salvaré - amenazó el hombre

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaría - prometió Rey

Chewbacca la abrazó mientras gruñía a Han, probablemente diciéndole lo mal amigo que era.

Ben sonrió ante la escena, seguido por Leia, todos habían aceptado ya a Rey como parte de la familia, aunque Han era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo en voz alta, pero él también le tenía cariño a la chica.

**Fin**

* * *

Me gustaría pensar que, de no haberse pasado al lado oscuro, Ben hubiese presentado a Rey a sus padres de una manera normal


End file.
